Tell Me Pretty Lies
by Banimondala
Summary: (1) Bonnie s feeling during making her choice; 8x03 (2) Bonnie s feeling on the back-home-drive after Paris Originally a One-Shot, but now it will be continued :D Interconnected One-shots! (AU, supernatural) This is my story about what I wished should happen on tvd :D And what be more interesting to watch and with many plot-twist tvd would never do ;D
1. Chapter 1: Tell Me Pretty Lies

**This sounded a lot better in my head...  
Enjoy my first finished bamon one-shot :D Finally! I´ve been working on tvd stories for so long now and I didn´t get a single one finshed.  
The song "wicked" was one of the songs I put into my bamon playlist for season 8 :D And yes, I made a bamon playlist^^. This song suits so well to the last episode :D  
**

Tell Me Pretty Lies  


* * *

"But there´s nothing left, but an **empty soul**."(Wicked by Boy Epic)

* * *

I looked at HIM. Searching for any sign of his humanity, I just saw seconds ago. But it was gone.  
I knew there still was a part of him that wasn´t destroyed by HER. The siren, Sybil, the one who wanted Enzo and Damon to be her loyal soldiers and do whatever she wanted them to do.  
The one who made ME chose between THEM.  
The one who was jealous of ME, because her so called loyal soldiers weren´t so loyal at all. Apparently I had THEM wrapped around MY fingers?! SHE was talking about ME, Bonnie Bennett whose first boyfriend cheated on me with a ghost and who never had luck with boys!? This girl, me, apparently was capable of wrapping two men, moreover two vampires around her finger?! When I heard her stating this, I thought she was out of her mind. Mainly she stated it as if it was so obviously to her Damon and I had something going on in the prison world. When I denied it, she slightly was disappointed.  
Still her words achieved I was thinking about what I forbidden myself to think about, because it hurt too much: The possibilty of ever having something more than just a platonic friendship with Damon and I couldn´t stop thinking about it now after Sybil implied Damon and I could have more than we had. Stupidly, it was stuck in my brain.  
The whole car drive it was on my mind and I was scared of being to late and they both were dead. It drove me crazy.  
When I entered the gym and saw them fighting, I couldn´t believe my eyes. They didn´t even tried fighting it.  
Worse, on the brink Damon was tarring Enzo´s heart out! I had to do something!  
"Damon, no!" My voice was three levels higher than normal. I almost shrieked which was not what I intened to be. I wanted to sound calm like I had the current situation under control which I hadn´t in reality.  
But still when Damon heard my voice he immdiately turned his head and I saw relief and hope in his blue eyes.  
When I saw his face, I took a gasp of relief.  
I took a step closer and tried to convince Damon to let Enzo go.  
"Damon, please", I begged him with our eyes locked, "Please, fight through this!". Damon turned his head away from me.  
And for a moment I thought I lost him, but then I heard how he broke one of Enzo´s bone. It hopefully just was a bone, I said to myself. I knew Damon wasn´t capable fighting Sybil instructions and I knew it only a matter of time until Damon would kill Enzo.  
"I know you can", I tried again. But I got no reaction from Damon.  
I just wished Damon would fight this and prevent me from doing what I had to do to stop them.  
"Damon", I tried the last time, "Don´t make me do this".  
This time I got an answer from Damon: "Sorry, Bon". And then I heard Damon making a new move and I closed my eyes.  
For the next words I hated myself so much, because they didn´t express what I was feeling: "I chose Enzo", I cried out loud. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

"Tell me _pretty lies_. _Look_ _me_ in the _face_."(IDFC by Blackbear)

* * *

"What?!" was all Damon said and I could hear out his shock, "No!".  
When he turned hisheard to look at me, I turned my head away. I couldn´t see his face, because it made me regret my decision so hard. Silently tears drip down to the corridor. I hated myself for choosing Enzo knowing I lost Damon forever, because I chose Enzo over him even though my heart screamed so loud: Damon.  
I knew how I would chose the moment Sybil wanted me to choose between them and it didn´t matter that Damon left me four year ago or that Enzo was my boyfriend for over one year and I was happy with him. I knew I should without even thinking about it choosing Enzo, my boyfriend, my-so-called true love, but my heart longed for Damon and I couldn´t change the fact I still loved Damon more than Enzo! I hated myself for this.  
Damon was like a fever I couldn´t shake. And as hard as Enzo tried the last three year he couldn´t fulfill the hole Damon caused. He couldn´t make me feel completely alive like Damon. Damon was a painful ass, but he also made me feel alive and real with his annoying as hell jokes, his most of the time crazy challenges, with our thing to bicker which I adored despite my effort not to. I admired his passion about people he cared about and he could be very sweet if he wanted to be. But the most important thing he gave me hope whenever I lost it and together we always found a solution to our problems.  
Enzo was sweet and hot, but as much as I didn´t want to admit after one year of being together still a distraction. He never could replace what Damon and I had.

* * *

" _I fell in love_. But it was _never good enough_ **for us**."(Wicked by Boy Epic)

* * *

I didn´t know when I fell for him, but I knew when I realized I did. It was the moment he left me. I felt so empty and so numb. I felt like I couldn´t breath, but still breathed in and out. I knew I was alive, but I didn´t felt like this, I felt worse thing I did that night was: I let him leave me. And my reason for this was I just didn´t know that night how to stop him from leaving me. In that moment I believed I lost him, because my friendship with Damon wasn´t strong enough to keep him here with him, because of his coming over desire of being with Elena and that he couldn´t live without her anymore. I knew he loved Elena over everything in the world and I never would be capable of replacing Elena in Damon´s life. I never did want it until the day he left me. The day I wished our love was as strong as Elena´s and Damon´s.  
But the reality showed me it wasn´t and that hurt like hell. I felt like dying, but at the same time I was so furious with him for thinking like always only about him than how his decision would have effect other people like me!  
And that was how I found out, I fell in love with him.  
But I couldn´t let Enzo die, because of my sacrificed-complex whose Damon had criticize so often, I lost count of it.

* * *

"Cause I have _hella feelings for you_. **I act like I don´t fucking care.** _Like they aren´t even there._ Cause **I am so fucking scared**." (IDFC by Blackbear)

* * *

I had to explain myself to Damon: "I just can´t let him die". My voice almost broke, because I only told half of the truth.  
I couldn´t let Damon die either. The problem was I knew Stefan would fight for Damon no matter what, but nobody would fight for Enzo. And I as his girlfriend had to fight for him. It was my duty.  
In that moment it didn´t matter how many battles Damon and I fight together or how many times he gave me hope, the only thing that mattered was Enzo.  
I saw the look on Damon´s face which told me he didn´t believed me or maybe the whole situation was unreal to him. The hurt look on his face broke me. I hated myself for doing this to him.  
But even if I would chose Damon, it wouldn´t change our current relationship status, right?  
I knew he would never love or see me like he did with Elena and I would end up the one who gets hurt! And I didn´t wanted this. So I rather chose Enzo of whom I was sure he loved me deeply and always put me first!  
"I chose Enzo!" I repeated it without showing any emotions. I knew if I did show emotions, I would break and I needed to be strong right now.  
Damon looked then at me with a unable-to-believe-what-he-just-heart-look which showed me he knew I wasn´t telling the whole truth. But it also showed me he hadn´t turned off his humanity completly like I just reasoned minutes ago: "I know that somewhere deep down, there´s still some part of you left. She couldn´t have stripped it all a way. You´re abncoisly, too stubborn to let that happen. I know my friend is still in there. And I am going to have to live with that".  
But soon after he started begging me to change my decision and then he did the same thing with Sybil after he didn´t get any comment of me. Seeing how he begged Sybil in the same way he begged me minutes ago hurt, but also made me realize how stupid I was for believing he didn´t shut his humanity completely off! This whole begging thing was a scheme. He didn´t really cared at all, he just was trying to save his own ass, because he was scared of being punished by whatever Sybil planned for him.

* * *

"SHE is a **monster** , but SHE is my Queen."(Wicked by Boy Epic)

* * *

And then the unbelievable happened: Sybil agreed on sparing Damon´s life. She reasoned he was a much more loyal soldier than Enzo.  
Because I was shocked and so furious what was happening, the next few minutes passed by so fast and before I realized what happened Enzo had turned off his humanity and I couldn´t do anything against it. He did exactly what she wanted from him. He didn´t listen to me saying this was a trap. He thought he was doing the right thing. He believed I was capable of saving him.  
I knew I was going to die, when he turned his humanity off. I couldn´t fight like I used to be. My powers were gone. I felt so helpless. And I hated it.  
When he walked towards HER as if I never excisted, my heart broke into a million pieces.  
I stand under shock. I couldn´t believe my eyes what was happening.  
I didn´t catch it when SHE was saying: "Oh, and one last thing: would you mind if I take back my promise of spare Bonnie´s life?"  
I felt numb. Empty! _Just a dream._  
"No, rejection", I heard HIM saying it, but I already drifted away. _Just a dream._  
I didn´t heard the "You are the best" anymore or the "Bonnie, I am counting to ten and then I am going to let Damon finishing what he started".  
I was gone. In an alternative universe to escape the pain I was feeling. Because of that, I didn´t noticed the damned-run-Bonnie-look Damon was giving me.  
 **10: All I could think about was he had shut down his humanity and I was alone again.**  
Why did I always end up the one who had to sacrifice and had to be one who would brought him back from the age?  
 **9: "Enzo, your sure, you don´t mind Damon tarring into shreds?"** _Why fight when there´s nothing to fight for? No hope there´s going to be a happy ending for you in it? That was my destiny to be the one who never would get her happy ending._ **  
"Nope"** _All hope for things to get better died the moment I saw the change in his mimic._ **  
8: "So much for you in dominant love".** _All hope set into someone who didn´t cared at all about me in the end._ **  
7: "Looks like Enzo is not going to help you".  
6: "Pretty much sure Stefan and Caroline won´t be such a great help either" SHE won.  
5: "Bonnie, you really should be running right now!" **SHE was too close to me. I could feel her presence and it scared the hell out of me. I woke up out of my _escape-the-reality-land_ and **looked eyes with a certain blue-eyed vampire.** The moment I saw his scared look, I made a decision without even realizing it. My legs were faster reacting than my brain. It was like energy was rushing though my veins again. He gave me what I lost minutes ago. **HOPE. Not everything was lost at all.** With this one look he told me everything **I needed to know** : _ **Damon**_ _ **still cared**_ **about** _ **my well-being**_ and **that despite** _ **his humanity turning off**_ **.  
4: I started running like I never did before. Even though I knew this was the most stupid thing I ever did my life.  
**There was no hope I would be capable of escaping Damon and still knowing he was 100 times faster than me I ran faster and faster until he came rushing out of nowhere and I crushed into his chest. For a moment I enjoyed by closing my eyes how close we were and his familiar scent I only realized I missed when I smelled him.  
But in a blink of any eye, our current position changed so fast though him pushing me against his blue Camaro.

* * *

" _Can´t fight_ this _darkness_ deep in me. It is when she likes to keep _haunting_ my _wicked dreams_." (Wicked by Boy Epic)

I started screaming: "Damon, stop!"  
And that was then I suddenly saw myself standing in a looking very familiar supermarket. I just couldn´t point to from where I knew this supermarket.  
I saw my so looking sad eyes and felt like I-shouldn´t-feel-sorry-feeling. The next thing I saw was a change in my eyes changed to a determined look. I watched how my eyes were wandering to a candle and one second later this candle burned in such a bright light and I felt like my mouth were forming a smile. Out of sudden I felt a happiness going through my veins.  
And then it stopped and I was looking again into Damon´s so blue like the ocean eyes whose looked at me cautious as if he was waiting for my next move.  
This was the moment I realized what he wanted from me. It was the same thing he wanted from me in the gym. He wanted me to play along and so I did.  
"Please", I begged him.  
And he did let me go. He was moving away from me.  
And then he got hit by a car. And again I was drifting away and thought the scene I just saw seconds ago. That´s why I didn´t noticed what Alaric did to Sybil or that Stefan and Caroline awaked.  
I came to the conclusion Damon made me see this scene we experienced in the prison world. It was a secret message of him. He wanted me to get my magic back, so that we could fight together against Sybil. He was certain I was capable of defeating Sybil.  
In this moment I also realized Damon was fighting against Sybil in his own way. In a more clever way then Enzo did.

* * *

 **So this is how I wished Damon would be freeing himself from Sybil.  
I think Damon is clever and Bamon are very powerful when they are working together :D  
I just hope the writers don´t bring this whole Stefan-has-to-save-Damon-again-because-Damon-isn´t-capable-of-saving-himself thing. It´s annoying and sad and would show as if Damon never develop. I want Damon to get out there by himself and of course with a little help of Bonnie :D  
So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2: Change the world

**A BIG THANK YOU FOR THE ONES WHO WROTE THE LOVELY COMMENTS UNDER THIS STORY AND FAVORED AND FOLLOWED THIS ONE-SHOT! 3333 THANK YOU! THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!  
My Answer to your reviews:  
 _Chapter26:_ Thank you so much for your long comment 333 I enjoyed reading it :DDD And you are right with everything you said :DDD I wanted to show the difference and the conflict between Bonenzo and Bamon :DDD And that Bonnie despite being in a relationship with Enzo, still misses Damon. And that she hates herself for "lusting" after her best friends boyfriend and for being such a bad girlfriend, because she isn´t standing truly behind Enzo after those 3 years! And that she still is very much in love with Damon, but ignores it, because Damon is still very much in love with Elena and she knows that he will never see her the way she sees him...  
Her feelings for Damon are complicated and I wanted to show that. And the aspect why Bonnie thinks loving Damon is wrong and doesn´t bring her forward. And with that the reason why she chose Enzo over Damon :(  
I think you can see her conflict very good in 8x03 :D  
And I want to continue show Bonnie´s conflicted feelings :D Not so much in this one-shot, but in the following :DDD  
And yes, the end scene^^ I love the end, too :D It´s so meaningful, because she loses HOPE and he gave her HOPE back 333  
You interpreted this One-shot exactly the way I intended it 333 Thank you for your comment. It means much to me :DDD I hope you like the next one-shot, too 333  
Another thing: What happened with your channel?  
P.S. I think Enzo deserve more, too, but the writes are always only ruining characters instead of letting them really develop :( I think the writes made bonenzo a pair to prevent bamon :( The writers also have no idea what they are doing... They pairing random characters... And trying to make plot-twist with the death of characters... Tvd isn´t what it used to be... It´s now boring and predictable...  
And I am sorry for not writing you more, school is driving me crazy :/ And I wrote you message, but I never got an answer... So I guess it never received it :(  
 _twitchytwain, Damon's Sexy Witch, bellavida0213, Guest:_ Thank you for reading 333 And I am glad you like it :DDD And I hope you are enjoying the second one-shot as much as the first one :DDD  
**

 **As you can see I decided to continue this one-shot :DDD**  
 **Original I only wanted to post two chapters. But I throw my original ending away and I am now publishing a story which is stuck in my head for months. Even though this kind of story is much older and I thought the first time of it in season 6 :D Sadly, Tvd will never go that path :(  
And I already started chapter 3 which will be hopefully soon finished :D And I really hope I can continue this and it doesn´t take me so long to write this :(  
And I know this update is short, but I like it this way :D It may be short, but it´s full of information :DDD**  
 ** **Happy reading :D****

 **Word Count: 900**  
 **Song + Artist: Change the world by Jetta  
POV: Bonnie  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Change The World  
For the ten thousand time on our back-home-drive, I could feel my **boyfriend's** _worried eyes_ on my face. But when I turned my head to the left, his eyes were on the road. I sighed.  
Since we talked to Marie, he didn´t said _one word_ about what we just had discovered in _Paris._ And it **annoyed** the hell out of me! Because I needed his professional opinion about it! But **every time I asked him** , **he** _changed the topic very fast_!  
I knew why he did it. He didn´t want to talk about all the horrible things he did while he was controlled by the siren. And I _understood_ that. I also _respected_ that. **I** gave **him** _space_ to _process_ it! **I** was _there_ for **him** when he _needed a shoulder to cry on_. **I** _never forced_ **him** to tell me what happened with the siren.  
But what I _couldn´t understand_ and _neither_ _respect_ was that HE thought  that **the best way** to _process_ what we just had learned was to have SEX with HIM and then this TALKING about EVERYTHING ELSE **except** over what we just DISCOVERED!  
It made me angry!

* * *

I´d love to change the world.

* * *

Couldn´t he understand that I needed to know what he knew?! That I needed ANSWERS!? A SOLUTION!? A PLAN!?

* * *

But I don´t know what to do.

* * *

But **instead of figuring out a plan to save Damon** all I could think of was this conversation with Maria.  
 _"So my friend Valerie said you know something about Cade", I stated._  
 _"I do", she confirmed and then she asked me: "Do you know the difference between a vampire and a witch?"_  
 _I must have been looked confused, because she answered her question herself: "The difference between a witch and a vampire, my child (I didn´t liked to call that), is that a vampire is a dark creature",she paused and then continued,"and a witch is not dark creature, she is born as a good one; a loyal soldier to the earth. But when she taps into dark magic, she loses herself in the darkness and she never returns to the light". I listened to every word carefully. I didn´t want to miss one word that could be the key to defeat Cade._  
It was etched in my head! The WHOLE conversation!  
 _"That´s not true I protested! I was once lost, too! I practised expression! And I was capable of being saved!", I protested._  
 _"Then you were not deep enough! Because especially for a witch there is no saving from the darkness!"_  
 _"But for a vampire?" I asked. I was out of sudden very hopeful to save Damon from the darkness._  
The exposure was **bad,** because it made **everything worse**!  
 _"Not always! But yes, it is possible! Because it depends on how much consumed he is! A vampire is capable of consuming much more darkness than a witch and he can still be saved!"_  
 **Instead of** finding a way to kill Cade, I **discovered** that there was no way to stop him!  
 _"But the darker the soul of a vampire becomes, the more dangerous he becomes and when he reaches a certain level of darkness, there is no going back!"_  
 _"What kind of darkness?" I asked curious and worried._  
And what made the revealing even the **more worse** was that _Damon_ and _Stefan_ were on their best way to follow into Cade´s footsteps.  
 _"The kind where he even becomes more powerful than a witch"._  
 _I gulped._  
And **I** grew more worried about HIM by the minute.  
 _"Because the vampire develops his own powers,", she said then,"the rumour has it that such a vampire develop the most natural and purest powers of all." "Powers?!" I said shocked and incapable of believing her._  
To say **I** was **worried** was  underestimated!  
 _"Yes", she confirmed, "apparently it´s possible for him to tap into the four elements!"_  
 _"Original the powers of the four tame coven who are extinct long ago"._  
 _"Wait. How can those vampires you are talking about be stronger than us, witches, when we are also capable of taming fire?" I asked confused._  
 **I** was **terrified**!  
 _"First of all we don´t tame fire. We only use what nature gives us. And nature give us only a tiny part of control over the fire, while tamers are having the complete controll over their element. They are capable of becoming one with their element. And that´s why they are much stronger than witches.", she exlained._  
 **Terrified** **I** was already too late.  
" _Second of all such a vampire doesn´t have the complete control over the elements. Such a vampire mostly dies in the process of trying to control his powers, because they are overwhelming him. But they have to be stopped before they lose control, because if not they can destroy whole cities"._

* * *

So I'll leave it up to you

* * *

 **I** needed DAMON here with me! So that **we** could figure out a plan **together**!  
 **Like we always did!**  
But he wasn´t here!  
 **He** was **the one** for whom I needed to find a SOLUTION! A PLAN to **save** HIM!  
When there´s one thing I learned though working with Damon is that **there´s always a way!**  
And even if **I** need to **find a way** ALONE, because Enzo don´t want to help me, **I will**!  
 **I will NOT give up on Damon! NEVER!**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading 333 And if you leave a comment it would mean the world to me 333 I would love to hear your opinion, your theories, etc...**

 **So, this is my protest for Damon treating like a puppy in season 8! I hate that! And I can´t watch that knowing Damon deserve so much more than this despicable and pathetic character change! I know Damon is a good person and I know Damon is very (Well he was portrayed very clever, wise and with much knowledge about the supernatural world in the books! So I am borrowing this kind of Damon in this story! Who is also not depended on Elena!)! Ups... now I spoiled some things...**  
 **And this is also my protest for the treatment of Bonnie! I don´t recognize her anymore :( WHO IS SHE? WHERE IS MY STRONG INDEPENDENT GIRL?**

 **That´s why I am going to fix what they have done to these beautiful characters :D And me being me I also found solutions for both characters behavior.**

 **And yes, Valerie is mentions :D Mini spoiler: Valerie and Bonnie stayed in contact in this story :D**


End file.
